leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordekaiser/Development
|narrative = |artwork = Jason Nguyen Art of Maki |visual = Neal Wojahn David Helsby Joe DiLallo Julien Renoult |lead = |voice = |conceptcredit = Augie Pagan }} Champion Sneak Peak: Mordekaiser By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peak: Mordekaiser Whether you're having trouble spotting your champion during those hectic team fights, or you just happen to be a fan of awesome juggernauts in massive armor carrying gigantic weapons, we may have a solution for you. Allow me to introduce: . If you have ever felt that your champion's aesthetic could be vastly improved by the addition of plate armor covered in metal spikes, this champion should definitely scratch that itch. Gameplay Update: Juggernauts By Colt 'Ezreal' Hallam Gameplay update: juggernauts Last but certainly not least, we took a look at ol' . Over the years, he's been a consistently difficult champion to balance thanks to his pretty unique mechanics. League's very own man of steel is a and manaless AP burst mage who's super slow, lacks crowd control... and is often played in a solo lane. So, rather than committing to balancing him in a patchwork fashion for the next few years, we decided to try something a little crazy. Here goes... We're trying Mordekaiser out as a duo lane juggernaut, intended to step up in lieu of a regular marksmen pick. Yep. Morde's rework has some pretty unique aspects. For starters, now only deals damage if Morde and his targeted ally stay near each other, a change intended to help entice Morde into duo lanes the way we mentioned. Secondly, even if he's playing in lane with a support, he'll earn full experience from any minion he's able to last hit (support will get their usual half share of XP) This means that Mordekaiser, unless he dies horribly beforehand, will always hit level six way before his lane opponents, and will always have a pretty handy advantage when it comes to bot lane battles and early game contests. Speaking of dragon, check this out: Whenever he deals damage specifically to the dragon, Mordekaiser it - if his team's then able to kill it, Morde summons a of dragon that follows him around and fights for him. If you've ever thought about watching dragon and duke it out... well... now you can. Full Relaunch Champions in Season 2019 By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampions in Season 2019 So now that that's out of the way, let's take the roadmap somewhere a bit more malicious and way more metal. That's right, if you haven't guessed it I am happy to finally announce that we will officially be giving a full VGU. This means we will be completely building him from the ground up with new visuals, new kit, new VO, the fully armored package. Mordekaiser is a Champion that has been highly requested by players for a full VGU for a long time, and in all honesty, he needs a lot of work. So expect him to have heavily updated gameplay kit. That being said we do want to preserve the core identity as an AP Juggernaut, Where we will be primarily targeting him as the solo laner as after much discussion we felt like the core fantasy of a brutal, Armored Warlord of Death, felt like it matched that of a solo laner doing things by himself, rather than a Champion working with a partner in a duo lane. I mean, at the end of the day Mordekaiser would rather send everyone he meets to his underworld kingdom, rather than, you know, give them a shield. Stay tune later this year for the next roadmap where I will go further into detail on Mordekaiser, as well as talk more about some New Champions we have in development, including a new Assassin we are in very early stages on. Night Falls Over Death’s Realm By Ryan 'Reav3' MirelesChampion Roadmap: April 2019 Mordekaiser’s VGU is pretty far along, so now I can share some more details on what we have planned for our metal overlord. As mentioned in the last roadmap, it’s a massive VGU. We updated or replaced every ability on his kit, while focusing on keeping his gameplay in line with his unique role as an AP juggernaut. One of the biggest abilities you can expect to change is Mordekaiser’s ultimate. We wanted to replace it with something that would make his enemies truly fear and respect Morde, with nowhere to run or hide from his indomitable malice. It won’t be long before new Morde conquers the lands of both the living and the dead, bending the souls of all who oppose him to his unbreakable will. Champion Update: Mordekaiser I= ;Darkness Rise Mordekaiser’s basic attacks deal bonus magic damage. After three spells or attacks against a champion, Darkness Rise deals damage to nearby enemies and gives movement speed until Mordekasier is out of combat. |-| Q= ;Obliterate Mordekaiser slams down his mace, dealing damage in an area or bonus damage to a single enemy. |-| W= ;Indestructible The evil overlord absorbs 25% of damage taken and damage dealt. Casting once generates a shield with this value. Mordekaiser can cast again to consume 50% of the shield for health. |-| E= ;Death's Grasp Passive: Mordekaiser gains 25% Magic Penetration Active: A deadly claw drags enemies towards him, dealing damage. |-| R= ;Final Chapter Mordekaiser banishes a single enemy champion to the Death Realm for a 7 second 1v1, stealing a percent of their core stats. If he kills his target, he consumes their soul, keeping their partial stats until they respawn. Reimagining Mordekaiser: Behind the Scenes Watch how developers rebuilt Mordekaiser’s gameplay, visuals, and story to make him the lord of death he was always intended to be. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2014 - Pentakill| Dominion - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| Mordekaiser VFX - Behind the Scenes| Pentakill - The Prophecy - Smite and Ignite| Pentakill - Mortal Reminder (video) - Grasp of the Undying| Champions in Season 2019| Mordekaiser Champion Spotlight| League of Legends - Mordekaiser update rigging work| Mordekaiser Reimagining the Iron Revenant - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Mordekaiser Concept 01.png|Mordekaiser Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Mordekaiser Concept 02.jpg|Mordekaiser Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Augie Pagan) Mordekaiser Poro.jpg|Mordekaiser Poro Promo Mordekaiser Pentakill Model 01.png|Pentakill Mordekaiser Model Mordekaiser KingofSpades Concept 01.jpg|King of Spades Mordekaiser Concept (by Riot Artist Samuel Thompson) Mordekaiser Update Teaser Concept 01.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser Concept 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Mordekaiser Update Teaser Concept 02.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser Concept 2 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Mordekaisers Mitna Rachnun.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser 1 (by Riot Artist David 'Sharpcut93' Ko) Mordekaiser Update Teaser 01.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Teaser 2 (by Riot Artists Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda and Alex Flores) Mordekaiser Update Concept 01.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Mordekaiser Update Concept 02.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Mordekaiser Update Concept 03.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 04.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 05.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 06.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 07.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 08.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 09.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 10.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 10 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 11.gif|Mordekaiser Update Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 12.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 13.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 13 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 14.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 14 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Concept 15.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Concept 15 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Model 01.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Model 1 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update Model 02.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Model 2 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update Model 03.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Model 3 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update Model 04.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Model 4 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 01.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 02.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 03.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 04.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 05.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept_06.gif|Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 01.jpg|Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Mordekaiser The Final Reign.jpg|Mordekaiser "The Final Reign" Illustration (by Riot Artist Jason Nguyen) Mordekaiser Update Infernal Concept 01.jpg|Infernal Mordekaiser Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update Infernal Concept 02.jpg|Infernal Mordekaiser Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Hunter Gage) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Concept 04.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Alex Flores) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Model 01.png|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Model Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 01.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 02.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 03.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 04.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 4 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 05.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 5 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 06.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 6 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 07.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 7 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update DragonKnight Splash Concept 08.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Update Splash Concept 8 (by Riot Contracted Artist Art of Maki) Mordekaiser Update Lord Concept 01.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Lord Concept 02.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist [Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Lord Concept 03.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Lord Concept 04.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Update Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Lord Concept 05.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Update Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Taylor 'Medaforcer' Jansen) Mordekaiser Update Lord Model 01.png|Lord Mordekaiser Update Model Mordekaiser Update Pentakill Concept_01.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser Update Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update Pentakill Animation Concept 01.gif|Pentakill Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Pentakill Animation Concept 02.gif|Pentakill Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Mordekaiser Update Pentakill Animation Concept 03.gif|Pentakill Mordekaiser Update Animation Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Neal Wojahn) Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill MR concept 03.jpg|Pentakill "Mortal Reminder" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Mordekaiser Pentakill MR concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser "Mortal Reminder" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Mordekaiser Pentakill MR concept 02.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser "Mortal Reminder" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Pentakill Splash Concept 01.jpg|Pentakill Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Pan Chengwei) Mordekaiser Update KingofClubs Concept 01.jpg|King of Clubs Mordekaiser Update Concept (by Riot Artist Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda) Mordekaiser Update KingofClubs Model 01.png|King of Clubs Mordekaiser Update Model Mordekaiser DarkStar Concept 01.jpg|Dark Star Mordekaiser Concept |-|Summoner Icons= Mordekaiser Poro Icon.png|Mordekaiser Poro Season 2019 - Split 2 profileicon.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 Pentakill Mordekaiser profileicon.png|Pentakill Mordekaiser Pentakill profileicon.png|Pentakill Pentakill II profileicon.png|Pentakill II |-|Ward Skins= Pentakill Ward.png|Pentakill |-|Emotes= Season 2019 - Split 2 - Iron Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Iron Season 2019 - Split 2 - Bronze Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Bronze Season 2019 - Split 2 - Silver Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Silver Season 2019 - Split 2 - Gold Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Gold Season 2019 - Split 2 - Platinum Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Platinum Season 2019 - Split 2 - Diamond Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Diamond Season 2019 - Split 2 - Master Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Master Season 2019 - Split 2 - Grandmaster Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Grandmaster Season 2019 - Split 2 - Challenger Emote.png|Season 2019 - Split 2 - Challenger Category:Champion development Category:Mordekaiser